Falling
by Batshiz
Summary: Because we were stars, and now we're plunging back to earth... A little Backstory for Hidan, now with added Deidara! Starts from where Hidan is 'recruited' into the akatsuki, with flashbacks every now and again. There's some shounen-ai in there too.
1. Welcome

Here I am again, with a real-live proper fanfiction! dance

So, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and In Your Honour belongs to the Foo Fighters. It's an awesome song and goes well with Hidan.

Incidentally, He happens to be the subject of this fic, along with Dei-Dei. Enjoy!

* * *

_Mine is yours,_

_Yours is mine_

_I will sacrifice_

_In your honour_

_I would die tonight_

A scream of pain cut through the darkness. Make that two screams, laced with maniacal laughter. Hidan was never a quiet person. With that kind of power, you didn't need to sneak around. In Hidan's case, he didn't think that it was worth looking for others. They could only try to kill him for so long before they got bored. Or dead.

That was probably why Akatsuki had been able to track him this far, after all, he was no good to them dead and by now they knew it was pointless to even try. Nevertheless, Pein wasn't going to let an opportunity like this go to waste, and if Hidan couldn't be brought round to Akatsuki's way of thinking, then they'd just have to recruit him by more… forcible means.

_Click._The scope whirred back into place.

"He's… actually pretty good. You sure you don't want him as a partner?" This first voice sounded carefree, the kind of person who took risks just because they could. Anyone listening carefully would have noticed that there was a slight tic at the end of his speech, so that he made a kind of 'hm' sound. There was a sigh, and the sound of someone being slapped.

"This is no time for making jokes, brat. You're only here as backup, and it's not as if we can't say you jumped over a cliff or something." The second voice was harsher, somehow cold and unconcerned. There was silence for a few moments, and a mutter of:

"Well at least _I_ didn't get a humour-ectomy while I was screwing with my internal organs…"

"What internal organs would these be? Yet another extra mouth? Where's this one, your appendix?"

"Shut it, it's not my fault my art is foolproof!"

"Oh how cute, the brat is trying to be cultured again…"

"Will you two just shut up for one minute?" This new voice hissed angrily. It fell silent again. "I could have managed this myself in the time you've wasted bickering!"

In the distance, there was more screaming. With a sigh, the speakers stepped forward.

"Let's go get the newbie." The first speaker said, taking some clay and beginning to mould it into a shape.

"Don't get too trigger-happy, Deidara. Remember what happened last time?" The… creature on the ground looked at the blonde, who winced at the memory.

"Can we please get on with this?" The third speaker was hard to see in the gloom, only a pair of bright green eyes were showing.

The three began to move towards the source of the screaming, and three identical red and black designs disappeared into shadow.

Hidan was lying on the ground, covered in blood (not all his own, either). He was vaguely aware of somebody screaming, but the moment was gone. He wished they'd just hurry up and die, because he was getting a headache.

They stopped. Silently, Hidan thanked Jashin for shutting his latest victim up at last.

"Hm, guess we got here to late, un." A voice sighed, somewhere above him. Hidan opened his eyes and the speaker stepped back quickly. "My mistake…" they muttered.

Hidan stood up, shaking a little. Almost dying did that to a person, but it was always almost. Jashin forbid that he get what he actually wanted, for once.

"If you're here to kill me, you can't, so go away!" That got a laugh from the short one. Hidan wasn't sure because of the mask, but it looked like the guy with the creepy eyes was smirking. Asshole.

"Fucking leave me alone, alright?" The laughter stopped. Apparently it was time for the serious part.

"We can't do that, Hidan." The short one stepped forward. What was he, some kind of tortoise-man? Hidan rolled his eyes. Now it would probably attack him, then he could kill it, and if he was lucky, the other two would be spooked enough to leave.

"We're here to take you with us." Oh, that was new. He'd never been a kidnap victim before. Ought to be fun, if this guy would just hurry up and run at him. There was a pause. Did they want a response?

"Is it somewhere I can die?" Hidan asked. The blonde one smiled and said something to the one with the mask, who didn't reply. By now Hidan was getting pretty pissed off. What the hell was going on?

"I'll cut to the chase. We're Akatsuki. We want you to join us." The thing spoke calmly, as if it thought that was the end of the matter.

'Not fucking likely' Hidan thought. It was his turn to burst out laughing. "Me? Join you losers? You're kidding!" Hidan turned to walk away. "I've had enough of people dying on me." 

There was the sound of a weapon being drawn. Hidan kept walking. What were they going to do, kill him? Hah. He readied himself for being stabbed in the back. Sure, it would hurt, but any effort was useless. Something was behind him now. A sneak attack? These guys really were idiots. Hidan stepped forward, or at least, he tried. And again. Looking down, he saw a kind of rope wrapped around his foot. He followed it back to the creepy guy. Next to him, Blondie was still smirking. Fuck that.

Hidan carefully lifted a scythe. Maybe if they saw he had a weapon…

The rope-thing got tighter and Hidan struggled to keep from falling over. When he regained balance, the blonde one was holding back laughter. Well, if they wanted him, closer, they only had to say…

Hidan jumped before they could react, spinning through the air and slicing through the rope. He seemed to pause as he landed, before taking another leap towards Blondie. She looked like she wasn't going anywhere. Hidan spun again, hoping he'd hit. The blonde had ducked, but not quite fast enough. She looked up. Did she know what was happening?

"Uh… Sasori no Dana?" The blonde said, risking a glance at the tortoise-thing. Hidan stepped back, surprised. So Blondie was male, and the thing had a name. Although why Blondie was referring to it as master was beyond him. It wouldn't matter in a minute, he thought, lapping up the droplets of blood on the scythe.

"Do you believe in anything, Blondie?" He asked, grinning.

"What the hell did you call me, un?" Hidan drew a circle on the ground at his feet.

"Answer the question…" He warned, adding a line.

"I believe in my art, and it's better than whatever you have!" The blonde threw something towards Hidan. A bug?

"Oh, scary. Well, too bad, 'cause I might just have spared you." Hidan drew in the last line as his skin began to change. Within a few minutes, he looked like some kind of demonic skeleton.

"Deidara… this is going to hurt." The thing said. Hidan could have sworn it was smiling, too.

While he was distracted, more of the ropes had appeared, entwining themselves so it was hard to move. Hidan cut through a few of them, but he wasn't really interested. There was a sudden pain in his side. The blond yelled something.

"Danna, what the hell, un?!" He was staring at the wound that had appeared in his side. Hidan risked a look down.

There was some kind of metal contraption stuck in his side. As in, _very_ stuck. Hidan pulled at it. Why was it hurting this much?

"You know what's funny?" Hidan glared at the creature, or at least, he tried to. His vision was going fuzzy.

"You can't die from this, can you?" Hidan didn't answer. There was a click, and the blade withdrew. "Are you going to come with us now, or do we have to make this worse?"

Hidan shook his head. He could hardly talk anymore, which he had to admit was a first. He could survive poison, it would just hurt a little… He stumbled away from the circle, towards the tortoise-thing. He could kill it with his bare hands if he had to.

There was an irritated sigh from the creature.

"Deidara?" It looked towards the blonde, who was doubled over in agony. "Go for it."

The blonde made a hand sign and half-managed a cry of 'Katsu' before collapsing on the ground.

Hidan didn't see any of this, because what was left of him was hurtling through the still-smoky air. It stopped suddenly and Hidan opened his eyes to see a pair of bright green ones.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Hidan." Their owner said.

* * *

Okay, I'm done now. Review please? Even if you hated it, it's nice to know that you read it first...

Oh, and I'm planning to continue this, if y'all say you like it. It's my pitiful attempt at a backstory for Hidan.


	2. Making Friends

**Disclaimer: If you didn't read it the first time, you won't remember that Naruto and it's completely awesome characters all belong to Kishimoto. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed **

* * *

It had been a long trip back. Deidara spent most of it passed out over Hiruko, Sasori's puppet. He'd always wondered why Sasori bothered to give this one puppet a name, when all the others went by whatever it was they'd been known as in life, or more often by nothing at all. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hiruko had been a once-loved childhood pet. It was the kind of thing Sasori would do, disembowel a kitten and turn it into whatever Hiruko was supposed to be.

During one of many painful bouts of clarity, Deidara found himself screaming, which had been embarrassing to say the least. It had been painful too, because Sasori's method of calming people down appeared to go along the lines of:

Hit them.

Drug them.

Remove them from sight.

Repeat as necessary.

This was probably why Deidara didn't react to being shoved in the back of Hiruko along with a pile of body parts and a severed head, which seemed to be far more talkative than most people in it's situation should have been.

Now he knew how Tobi must feel all the time: confused and happily skipping along the line between sane thought and crazyville.

"You have no idea the kind of shit I could do if you don't let me go right now!" It was yelling again. Deidara lazily opened one eye. His hazy senses told him they were moving. In what? Oh right, the creepy puppet. Where was Sasori? Not that he cared or anything. It didn't matter, who was making the noise? Foggy memories resurfaced and Deidara was pretty sure that none of them were good. This was Hidan, the newest member of the Akatsuki, the man who'd insulted him, attacked him, and very nearly got him killed. Speaking of near-fatal injuries…

"I mean, what the fuck? Poison? What a fucking waste, asshole! What, were you hoping I'd die on you?" The constant complaining was becoming louder by the second. Deidara rolled his eye and waved a hand in the general direction of the noise. It obviously hit its target, because a moment later, the head gave a cry of disgust.

"Will you shut up, un? Some of us are trying to die quietly here!" Deidara hissed.

"Well I'd just love to, fucktard, but I'm kinda busy here!"

"Oh really? What exactly are you doing, dumbass, un? You think they'll pay any attention to a disembodied head?"

"Heh, that's rich coming from…" The head stopped, as if it was thinking.

"You don't know who I am, un, do you?" Deidara smirked and picked up the head so he could see it properly. The head looked surprised, but that could well have been the permanent expression of the should-be dead.

"Blonde Bitch!" Hidan said, almost like he was greeting a friend.

"Immortal Asshole!" Deidara replied in the same mocking tone. Then:

"What happened to you?" They said in unison. Looked like the Sasori brand of therapy was working. There was another pause while both tried to remember exactly how they got themselves in this situation. After this, they both adopted a killer glare and set to working out how best to exact their revenge.

"You set a fucking bomb on me!" Hidan spat at Deidara, who responded by dropping him. As soon as the world stopped spinning, Hidan concentrated on thinking up a response to:

"You used some creepy ass ritual on me, un, my art is not just some 'bomb', it's a carefully crafted expression of hope and joy and…" Deidara noticed Hidan's blank expression and kicked him in the ear. "I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to understand anyway," He muttered, "Hell, even Sasori doesn't get it, makes me wonder if he messed up his brain like he did the rest of his body, un."

Hidan understood that, at any rate.

"Is he the one with the green eyes?" He asked. Since it didn't look like he was going to get any entertainment, it made sense to find out what the hell was wrong with these people.

"Nope, that's Kakuzu, your partner, un. Sasori no Danna is a puppet, un. He's my partner." Deidara couldn't help but let pride into his voice.

"What, are you gay with the puppet-guy or something?" For his trouble, Hidan got a glare from Deidara. "Oh, getting all defensive now?" Another kick to the ear. "Seriously!"

"That's just sick, un! Can you seriously see me with that… thing, un?!" Deidara yelled.

_Click._Deidara was vaguely aware that they were no longer moving. How long had they been sat here? Light spilled around them.

"Oh, making friends, Hidan? That's good to hear." It was Sasori, and he was smiling. Politely. Deidara stared. Had he heard?

"Oh, hi, Danna, un!" He said, as cheerily as possible. No reply. He _had_ heard it then. For a moment, Deidara felt guilty, then it was gone as he remembered that Sasori was a complete asshole anyway so he shouldn't feel bad. Still… he knew that Sasori could hold a grudge for eternity if needs be.

Sasori took Hidan and moved away from Hiruko, without a single comment or reaction. Was he giving Deidara the silent treatment or something? Deidara sighed. It was unlike Sasori to be so childish…

_It's not like you actually know him that well._ It was true. He'd been with the akatsuki for what, six months now? No, longer than that. The point was, Deidara spent most of his time working out how to ditch the Akatsuki and go back to being himself. Not making friends.

Deidara stood up and started to climb out of Hiruko. Why the hell was it so difficult? He looked down. Then up. Then straight ahead, trying to ignore the fact that there was a gaping wound in his side. He continued to climb over the puppet, moving slowly but deliberately.

"Shit!" Deidara hissed as he tripped over, jolting his side on the rocky ground. _Must not scream…_ He reminded himself, repeating the phrase in his mind until Deidara felt sure that everyone who cared was out of earshot. Then he screamed. A few birds flew out of the trees, thinking that something was after them.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Brat." A foot connected with Deidara's side, making it hurt even more. How the hell did Sasori _do_ that?

"Thought you weren't talking to me, un." Deidara managed through gritted teeth. _Damn it now he thinks he can do this whenever…he wants…_ Deidara looked down again. It was hard to make out, but there was a needle sticking out of the wound.

"It's one of Orochimaru's things. Let's hope you don't die." Sasori looked on with interest as Deidara slumped against Hiruko. "Although you'd be easier to work with if you were a puppet…"

"Try it… and I'll kill you, un…" Sasori sighed, and Deidara's world went black.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short ' I decided to rewrite it half-way through, so what was in the original draft will go in the next chapter, if that makes sense...**

**Again, reviews please! Zetsu still needs foods! **


	3. Sleepy Time!

A/N: **It's finally finished! Sorry for the wait, but my comp is screwed up majorly, so yeah. I promise I'll get the other chapters done soon, so no worries! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all awesome **

* * *

Hidan stared around him in shock

Hidan stared around him in shock. He was standing (well being held, anyway) in a colossal cave. How the hell had these freaks managed to dig all this on their own?

"Just how many of you are there?" Hidan asked, trying to get a better look at the one carrying him. Kakuzu? Yeah, that sounded like what the blonde had said. Hidan was regretting provoking the guy like that. He seemed like the only one even vaguely sane, and that wasn't saying much. Not that he was going to be staying here or anything.

"There were ten of us." Kakuzu intoned, his voice echoing around the hall.

"Yeah great, but what about now?" Hidan replied, louder than he meant to. There was an impatient sound behind him, and they were plunged into darkness.

Torchlight flared somewhere ahead, revealing the puppet carrying an unconscious body. Hidan was beginning to realize that the Akatsuki wasn't one of those organizations that stuck together forever. That was a blessing, at least. They'd be easy to get away from. They began to move down a long corridor, the puppet dragging his partner (Hidan still thought that sounded gay) along behind him. Kakuzu followed, obviously not worried about damaging Hidan in any way.

Hidan closed his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever been detached from his body for this long before, and the constant shaking was making him feel sick.

"Hey, would it kill you to watch it, asshole?!" Hidan tried to yell, but ended up with a kind of drawn out groan of nausea. He opened his eyes again to see bright green ones staring at him.

"What was that?" Kakuzu asked, calmly. Hidan blinked. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He guessed that Kakuzu had probably been in some kind of accident, because his eyes were… backwards was the only thing he could think of. Plus, he was wearing a scarf that covered most of his face. Hidan couldn't help himself. He stared into those eyes, with a look that screamed 'What the fuck happened to _you_?' Maybe Kakuzu knew that, because the next moment Hidan found himself staring at the ceiling for a split second, and then tumbling down again, to be caught at last minute.

Kakuzu kept walking, without saying a word. Somehow, Hidan knew that the next time he pissed this guy off; he'd wind up drop-kicked into a corner somewhere. As it was, he was seriously wondering if it was possible to throw up if there was nothing to throw up _from_.

There was a groan from somewhere in front, followed by the trace of an 'un'. Blondie? Hidan couldn't help wondering how he'd joined the akatsuki. Had he been dragged here too? Or did he go looking for them? From the look the others were giving him, he'd probably been nothing but trouble for their organization. His fighting sucked, that was for sure. Blondie spent too much time talking and looking goo- acting like he was best. There was muttering from ahead, something along the lines of 'Shh, we're almost back now' followed by more ramblings from a half-conscious idiot. The words had almost seemed… comforting. Hidan risked a glance at Kakuzu, who was obviously deaf because he hadn't reacted to the words. Then again, it was difficult to see with that mask on. Hidan was getting dizzier by the second. There was a smoky smell in the air, like the stuff they used to burn in the temple. It was meant to chase away the smell of dead bodies. It didn't really work, at least not for Hidan.

It took awhile for Hidan to realise the change in the atmosphere. They were going underground now, and Hidan noticed the tunnels now had doors going off to various rooms. They weren't labelled. He could see how easy it would be to get lost in this place. He hadn't even noticed how they got through the door leading to this strange underground lair.

They stopped suddenly, causing Hidan to tilt forward. He almost launched into another stream of abuse, stopped only by the thought that if Kakuzu threw him again he'd probably pass out, and then Jashin knows what would happen. This was probably the second-worst experience of Hidan's entire life. They were going to pay for this, he decided.

"So you found him?" A new voice. Hidan looked around for the source, finding a man with so many piercings his face was probably magnetic. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recall asking you to bring a flat-pack…" He muttered, a twisted smile appearing on his face. Hidan glared back, considering spitting on those shiny little metal pieces.

"You can't be enjoying yourself, Hidan. I'd have thought that Deidara would have made you feel much more welcome as a new recruit." The man continued. Hidan kept staring. Deidara…Blondie. Yeah, that worked. He blinked a couple of times. What was wrong with him? He kept seeing little circles all over the place…

"Well never mind. Kakuzu, if you could please get stitching? Hidan, you'll be one of us in no time…" Hidan closed his eyes. Probably best to let this guy put him back together… what else was he going to do?

'_You can just go to sleep now, Hidan.'_ Before Hidan could even think about why the man's voice was in his head, he was long gone.

--

Deidara woke to find himself back in the room (if you could call a gloomy, electric lighted hole in a rock with inadequate plumbing a room) that he shared with Sasori, lying on his own bed with the red and black design that seemed to be everywhere. For a few seconds, Deidara thought that nothing had happened and he wouldn't have to explain to Sasori-no-Danna. Then an ominous shadow fell across the ceiling, and he realised that he was staring into the (not exactly pretty) face of the plant-creature that was Zetsu.

"_You shouldn't have woken up, Deidara. You need to rest."_

"**We were planning to mess with your hair." **An evil grin spread across one side of the plant-man's face. Deidara shuffled as far away as he could. Zetsu freaked him out, what else was there to say? He – they ate people. And they had a secret graveyard full of dead akatsuki members. Sasori had said so. Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't true, but Zetsu was still creepy.

"What are you doing in our room, un?" Deidara asked, trying not to stutter. He'd been embarrassed enough lately without the plant adding to his collection of worries. Zetsu tutted, smiling at the same time. The effect was decidedly creepy.

"**Oh, so it's **_**our room **_**now, is it? Makes a change from 'That shithole I have to share with some guy who messes with peoples guts'." **Zetsu grinned even more.

"That's not what I –" Deidara began, before being cut off by Zetsu. For a plant, they sure were talkative.

"_Since Orochimaru's things are still here, we're changing this room into a med bay. You and Sasori – _**Well, just Sasori for now – **_are going someplace else._"

"Just Sasori…?" Deidara's heart sank. They were keeping him here, and it didn't seem likely that anyone was going to visit.

"_We said you need to rest!_" The look on one side of Zetsu's face was almost caring. Deidara didn't believe it for a second.

"**Besides, Newbie needs watching and none of us are willing to risk our lives making sure he doesn't kill you.**" That made much more sense.

"It's good to get a tactful answer…" Deidara left the sentence hanging in the air before remembering that no one in the akatsuki appreciated sarcasm, apart from Tobi and that was because he appreciated just about anything if he thought that was what he should be doing.

"**Well, we'll leave you two to get acquainted…**_Just be careful not to get killed._" The plant left, leaving Deidara with the same thought spinning over and over in his mind:

_I'm going to die in the med bay…how ironic. _

Over the next few hours, various people brought interesting equipment into the room. Sasori didn't appear even once, despite the fact that he obviously wasn't done packing. Deidara didn't blame him – The puppet probably hadn't quite come to terms with the idea of being put in an even worse room than he was in now, or that he was going to have to completely redecorate. Deidara had seen a couple of disused rooms with mould on the walls. In fact, they all had mould on the walls, and since they used to belong to various Akatsuki over the years they probably had many more interesting and surprising features that would leave the artists shocked, disgusted and confused. Joy.

Deidara sat and watched the proceedings with interest. Just what the hell was half this stuff for, anyway? He'd seen the lab in Iwa, but they had nothing on this place. It made Deidara wonder what exactly Orochimaru had been studying. Nobody was going to tell him, but maybe one day when he was bored he could sneak in here and take a look around just to see what the hell was going on.

"Oh, Deidara-san is awake!" Deidara san. Only one person _ever_ spoke to Deidara like that, so he was somewhat prepared to have to speak to Tobi – the most annoying creature ever to walk the earth. However, Deidara wasn't expecting the man to actually leap on the bed, managing to crush Deidara's legs in the process.

"Gah! Tobi what the hell un!?" Deidara half-yelled, resisting the urge to murder Tobi where he sat.

"Aaw, it's okay Deidara-san! Tobi can look after you from now on!" Tobi reached forward, arms outstretched. For a moment Deidara assumed Tobi was planning to strangle him, before he was enveloped in a death-grip hug. After he got over not being able to breathe, he began trying to get Tobi away from him.

"Tobi, un! Get off me!" Deidara made a vague attempt to push Tobi away, to no avail. Either Tobi was so much stronger than he looked, or Deidara's arms weren't working again. Deidara suspected the latter, since they were always like this for awhile after he woke up. Tobi sat back, (not moving off the bed, because he couldn't possibly comprehend the idea of leaving Deidara alone for even a second, obviously) pushing the mask right up to his face, presumably so he could see better. Oh yes, the mask. Possibly Tobi's most annoying idea to date. Someone had given it to him just before Deidara was recruited, and since then he'd never taken it off. Not even once. He probably even wore it in the shower (Yet another reason to be annoyed with Tobi – He got a shower in his room, and Deidara didn't, because Sasori didn't need one. Stupid puppet…) which was actually, just plain gross. Deidara wouldn't have cared half as much if the abomination covering Tobi's face wasn't _bright orange. _What kind of sick minded, twisted idiot would allow anyone to wear – that colour – was completely beyond Deidara's comprehension.

"Oh, Deidara-san looks annoyed. Is it because Sasori-san hasn't visited you yet?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to one side, as if he was trying to be cute. It didn't work.

"Why would I care that he doesn't visit me?" Maybe Deidara gave himself away with the way his voice went right down, almost to a whisper. Sasori was clearly still mad with him, which meant complete boredom for however long it took him to get out of here, not to mention that any visit might be the last time he got to see the puppet, because by the sound of it, Hidan was going to try to get out by any means possible, including murder.

"Aaaaaw, don't be sad!" Tobi said, ruffling Deidara's hair. "Tobi can tell Sasori-san to get back here and see you, don't worry!"

Deidara flushed a deep red. Oh, this was bad… sure, he was upset about angering Sasori, but he didn't want the puppet to think he'd gotten away with it! He pulled Tobi in so he could make his point clear.

"Tobi, tell Sasori-danna I miss him, and I will make sure you leave this room in a matchbox, you hear?" Deidara hissed, shaking Tobi just a little. Tobi nodded, a little too emphatically.

"Don't worry Deidara-san, Tobi won't tell Sasori your secret!" Tobi leapt off the bed and started making sure Deidara was okay. Well, okay according to Tobi, which clearly meant that Deidara should have at least another fifty pillows, and extra covers too.

"What secret would that be, Brat?" Tobi looked around, waved at Sasori then went back to suffocating Deidara.

"Oh, Deidara-san was just lonely because Sasori isn't here to love and to care for him!" Tobi smiled cheerfully, before being kicked in the back by Deidara.

"I'll kill you, un!" Deidara screamed continuing in his attempt to destroy Tobi. "Is it so very hard to understand something this simple, un?!" Strange, none of his attacks seemed to have any effect on Tobi. Oh, who cared, he'd die either way.

"Deidara, you're recovering quickly, but I'd suggest you rest now." Sasori pushed Deidara backwards and looked at Tobi.

"Tobi, could you go take some of these puppets to my new room?" Sasori asked. This had clearly been rehearsed, because Sasori gave Tobi one of his rare forced smiles. Tobi sprang up like he'd never been hit at all, and gathered up a pile of random wooden objects and ran out, running into the door as he went. Sasori's smile faded.

"I hope you're happy, I'll be working on repairing those while you're here, brat." Sasori sat down on the chair that someone had thoughtfully put next to the bed.

Deidara stepped forward, aiming another kick at a table full of medical equipment. He missed, causing himself to lose balance and fall on the floor. Sighing, Sasori stood over him, extending a hand to help the bomber back to his feet and supporting Deidara until he could sit on the bed.

"You never listen to me, do you Brat?" Sasori muttered, moving some of the pillows so that Deidara could lie back. Deidara stayed silent, inwardly cursing Tobi, and Sasori, and Hida- no, the one that caused all this did not deserve a name. For now though, he concentrated a glare on the ceiling, so that he would have it just right for the next person he was annoyed at.

"So, are you going to explain what on earth Tobi was talking about?" Damn, it, was Sasori amused by all this? Deidara felt a flush creeping over his face. Why why WHY would Tobi do that to him?

"I-it was nothing, un, he thinks I missed, un, having you around, un…" Deidara launched into a long explanation over his behaviour.

"And do you miss having me around?" Sasori asked, his voice suddenly serious. Deidara looked at him.

"What do you mean by that, un?"

"Answering a question with a question is ridiculous, brat." Sasori stood up to leave. "Just so you don't worry anymore, I'll probably be back here to check on you." Deidara didn't answer, preferring to just keep glaring at the ceiling. It was only when Sasori had gone that he allowed himself even the slightest feeling of being upset, before rolling onto his side and sleeping, palms upwards. What else was there to do?


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT It's important, guys

ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

… .. .. … …. …. … .. …. . THE BASIC IDEA (for those of you who don't want to read a page full of crap xP) .. .. … … … …… … .. .. .

Falling will be on temporary hiatus :(

Sowwie DX

…. … .. … .. .. .. … THE EXPLANATION… .. . .. .. …. … .. ..

My computer is staying in the computer hospital for awhile DX

This means there won't be any actual chapters up for a few weeks, until I move into my new house and can afford to get it back.

But don't worry, because I'll be using the laptop to write the next few chapters after the one that's on my (dead) computer.

The reason I didn't post it before, I didn't have time, what with school, house moving etc. etc.

But until I can post them in the right order, I'll be writing some oneshots and maybe even starting a new series with Sasori and Deidara.

Many many many many many apologies, guys :(


End file.
